One Moment in Time
by Ohepelss Oramtnci
Summary: **chap 6 up** Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?So Harry had followed Herm, but what would happen???
1. Chapter 1: I, Hermione Granger, am not w...

One Moment in Time…

Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci 

Spoilers: All four books

Category: Romance 

Keywords: Harry, Hermione

Rating: Pg- Pg-13

Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to J,K. Rowling. OC characters belong to me. 

Author Notes: Hope that you will enjoy the story and please read and review. 

Chapter 1: I, Hermione Granger, am not willing to take… 

"Relax Hermione, you look beautiful today." Ginny said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulders. Hermione gave Ginny a nervous smile as she arranged the wreath of roses on her head.

"Oh Ginny, I am so excited, yet nervous at the same time. Butterflies are fluttering in my stomach now." Hermione turned her head around and said to Ginny. 

"Relax hon, all will go right today." Ginny said, squeezing Hermione's hand gently. Hermione however was still nervous and take a quick look at the mirror again. The door opened gently and a head poked in. 

"Are you ready, Hermione? I doubt the possibility that Ron could wait any longer." Harry said, grinning at her. Hermione smiled. 

"I think so. Harry, I am really worried, do I look okay?" Hermione asked as Harry walked into the room. Ginny only shook her head.

"This girl has been asking for the past 15 minutes whether she looked ok." Ginny said, chuckling a little. 

"You looked beautiful Hermione, don't worry." Harry said, smiling. "So, how do I look?" Harry asked, straightening his tie, flattening his ever messy hair and gave a wink at the mirror. Hermione looked at him in disbelief before breaking out into peals of laughter. 

"You know Harry; I was expecting to have the mirror shatter into thousand of pieces." Hermione replied jokingly, putting back all the nervousness she had before. 

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Is that how you treat your best friend for 7 years?" Harry asked questioningly, raising and eyebrow. 

"Maybe." Hermione said indignantly. Ginny who had been at the side watching them bickering at each other playfully, took a look at her watch. "Harry, you had better go out now. It's almost time. Go help make sure Ron's ready." Ginny said, half smiling, half pushing him out of the door.  

"Hey, I am not finish yet…" Harry complained before he was pushed out of the door. 

"Is my tie straight? Are my teeth clean? Is my hair messy?" Ron blabbered to Seamus as Harry walked in. 

"Hey Harry, help me over here. Ron has too many questions for me to handle and as a best friend, you should help." Seamus said quickly, pushing Harry towards Ron and quickly make his way out. 

"He sure knows how to make an escape." Harry muttered under his breath as he walked towards Ron. 

"Do I look handsome today?" Ron asked. Harry chuckled before answering. 

"Yes old boy, you couldn't look any better." Ron gave Harry a friendly shove. 

"I am not that old." Ron replied indignantly. 

"Fine, you are very old." Harry continued. Ron stared at him. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. 

"How is Hermione doing?" Ron asked, straightening his tie which was already as straight as could be.

"Almost ready and just as nervous as before, and definitely beautiful." Harry said as he stuck a rose in Ron's pocket. 

"Ok, I am ready, let's make our way out now." Ron said. Harry nodded and the duo made their way to the cathedral.

"Hermione, it is time." Ginny said as she opened the door. 

"Give me a minute Gin; I will be out a little later." Hermione said, spraying a little more of the liquid gel to hold the lose ends of her hair together. Ginny nodded and made her way out. 

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave a nervous smile. Picking up a bouquet of flowers, she made her way towards the door, only to notice an addressed package to her. Setting down the bouquet of flowers on the sofa, she walked over and picked up the parcel.

Back in the cathedral, Ron was already standing at the altar, waiting nervously for the ceremony to start. At the struck of 10, a wedding march began playing and Ron looked expectantly at the gates of the cathedral, waiting for his bride to make her debut.

The march had been played halfway, but there was still no Hermione. Ron was beginning to get worried. "Harry, do you think Hermione met up with some trouble?" Ron asked. 

"I'll go check it out." Harry said, patting Ron gently on the shoulders. Ron nodded and Harry rushed down the walkway and out of the cathedral towards the bride's room. 

Suddenly, wang, bang, smack, he ran into someone. Harry quickly held on to that person, preventing him/her to fall any further. 

"I am really sorry." Harry said as he helped the person and looked up. 

"Hermione? Where were you? Ron was so worried." Harry said, bombarding her with questions. Hermione just shook her head. Taking her by the hand, Harry leaded her towards the cathedral.

"Come on," He said, smiling. "We are waiting for you to start the ceremony." Harry continued. Hermione gave him a weak smile and led herself be led to the cathedral. 

Harry rushed in once more and gave Ron a reassuring smile as he walked over to the pianist and ask her to play the wedding march once more before taking his place beside Ron. 

The wedding march rang once again throughout the halls of the cathedral and the doors flung open. Hermione walked in slowly. Ron could only stared open-mouth as Hermione walked in. 

Hermione was dressed in a ball gown that was custom-made. It was ivory in colour and made of gossamer. It was a strapless gown with a full skirt that fell gently to the ground. Above the layer of gossamer, there's a layer of chiffon, secured round the waist by a ribbon, or a belt made of spider silk. Hanging from the bottom of this belt are amethyst crystal beads, strung together by a fine silver thread, falling to around knee length. The chiffon round the neckline had roses embroidered upon it. There was a matching white chiffon shawl which hung around Hermione's neck with the ends falling behind her back. Beads hung from the shawl and fall gently around Hermione's shoulders. 

Hermione's hair was pulled up in a simple French twist, leaving bits of her bangs hanging down the side of her face. A wreath of roses sat gently upon her head and from the edge, hung a waist length veil, which was a little yellowed, to give a vintage feeling. The edges were rolled up and trimmed with blue ribbons. On her hands, she wore a pair of chiffon gloves and carried a bouquet of red roses. 

Following behind her was her bridesmaid, Ginny and Lavender who were followed by Tina, Amanda, the flower girls and the ring bearer, Joshua. 

Out of this simple procession, Hermione was the star of the day. She wore a smile and walked slowly to the music towards Ron who was waiting at the altar for her. Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. There was something wrong with her today, he knew it, but he didn't know what was bothering her. 

_Hermione is smiling, but her eyes did not. It was not a true smile that one would produce when one is really happy. What exactly happened between the time I left her and the time she came to the cathedral? What could cause such a drastic change within her? _

Hermione had walked slowly up the altar. All eyes followed her. Harry could only look at her, but was not able to make out what she was thinking. The priest went on with his sayings and finally, he said. 

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, do you take Ms. Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wife and care for her regardless of…" The priest said but before he could finish, he was cut off by Ron.

"I do." He said. The crowd giggled behind at his antics. The priest did not say anything, but turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, do you take Mr. Ronald Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband and care for him regardless of sickness, age and poverty?" The priest asked. Hermione did not answer. She seemed to be in some sort of a daze, not hearing the words that the priest has said.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" The priest asked once again. Ginny nudged her slightly and Hermione woke up. 

"I do…" Hermione trailed off. Sighs of relieve was emitted from the crowd. Even Harry sighed in relief. Ron wore a wide grin on his face. 

"If there are no objections, may I pronounce…" The priest continued but was cut off by Hermione.

"Not." Hermione finished off her sentence. The crowd began discussing this among themselves. 

"Hermione, did I hear you wrongly?" Ron asked, worried evident in his voice. 

"No you did not Ron." Hermione said, turning to look at Ron before facing the priest once more and said indignantly. 

"I, Hermione Granger, am not willing to take Mr. Ronald Weasley as my lawfully wedded husband." 


	2. Chapter 2: Ronald Weasley, you are mine!

One Moment in Time…

Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci 

Spoilers: All four books

Category: Romance 

Rating: Pg- Pg-13

Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to J,K. Rowling. OC characters belong to me. 

Author Notes: Hope that you will enjoy the story and please read and review. 

**~*~**
    
    **Tanochan of Eternal Babble, Hermione doesn't love Ron? Oh you wouldn't know…  **
    
    **Lady Wolf Moon., Kara, Kenoko, Did I say that? **
    
    **E.C.R. Potter, you'll know what is in the parcel in this particular chapter. **
    
    **The only Emily, yes, yea! **
    
    **Wraith, Huh? I don't understand. **
    
    **Nigella816, glad that you liked it. Well, updating now aren't I? **
    
    **NAPPA, Thanks. **
    
    Thanks to all of you who reviewed 
    
    ~*~

Chapter 2: Ronald Weasley, you are mine!

"I, Hermione Granger, am not willing to take Ronald Weasley as my lawfully-wedded husband" Hermione said indignantly as she gathered up her skirts, ran down the steps, onto the walkway and out of the cathedral. The crowd immediately stood up and turned to look at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley went up to the altar. 

"What exactly happened Ron?" Molly asked, obviously worried. Arthur on the other hand requested that the guests sit down. 

"I don't know Mom, but I am going to find out." Ron said as he quickly run out and followed Hermione. 

"Ron…" Molly was about to call back Ron when Harry tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Mrs. Weasley, do not worry, I'll follow Ron and make sure everything's fine." Harry said reassuringly. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry ran out of the cathedral, leaving the Weasley family to control the situation in the cathedral. 

~*~

"Hermione, what's the meaning of this?" Ron asked, catching up with Hermione as he held on tightly to her arm. Hermione turned around and looked at him. Ron was taken aback. Hermione was crying. 

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, loosening his grasp as he wiped away her tears. Hermione turned her head and looked at the ground, not willing to look at Ron in the eye. 

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione said, choking back her tears. Ron wasn't about to give up. 

"There must be something wrong. Otherwise, you wouldn't leave me at the altar and you wouldn't be crying now. What are you trying to do here Hermione?" Ron asked persistently. 

"Why don't you ask yourself what are you trying to do." Hermione cried out, throwing a tape recorder onto the ground. Ron bent up and picked it up. 

"What has a tape recorded got to do with our business?" Ron asked, waving the tape recorder in front of her face. Sniffing a little, Hermione wiped her tears and told Ron the reason. 

~*~

_A package for me?__ Who would be so kind as to send one over here? Hermione picked up the parcel and walked over to the table and sat on the chair. __There's no card. I wonder who gave it to me. Hermione tore the brown parcel paper gently. Inside this parcel set a tape recorder with a tape in it. A note read. _

_Play this tape and listen to it. You'll understand the meaning of my gift. _

Setting the player upright, Hermione played it. The radio cackled for a while before a voice spoke. 

**_"Hermione, you might not know who I am, but I do know you. I can't bear to see you being tricked by him over and over again"_**

_Him?__ Who could that "him" be? Ron? Harry? But why would they trick me?_

**_"You should know the truth. I feel obliged to tell you. If I do not tell you, I would feel guilty. After listening to this tape, you can decide what you want to do." _**

_Guilty?__ Why should she feel guilty? Its not like she has done anything wrong to me. _

**_"If you must know my identity, just remember me as Hailey. It all began back in last summer when I first met Ron." _**

_Last summer?__ First met Ron? Wasn't that the time Ron proposed to me? What has this got to do with him? _

**_"It was what you can call, love at first sight. Both of us fell in love with each other and started going out. Meanwhile, you and Ron were preparing for the wedding. I did know of you presence, but Ron disallowed me to say anything. So, we went out together for a year. I knew you guys were going to get married, but Ron promised me that no matter what happens, he will still stay by me."_**

_Ron… Went out with another woman? This can't be true, this can't be. _

**_"I know you find it hard to believe, but it's true. Hermione, I do not want to see you hurt, nor cheated, for you are a very nice girl. You are in the dark, while we are in the light. Hermione, I am sure you do not want a 2-timing guy for your husband do you? He's going to be with you forever and each time, he will lie. I do not really want to see you suffer in his hands. Hermione, you'll decide what you want to do. I won't nor can't stop you. Goodbye." _**

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she listened to the tape. She did not know what to do, neither could she believe that Ron would actually do this to her. She would never believe it, but this tape seems so real. Wiping her tears, she touched up her make-up, took the tape-recorder and walked out of the room. 

~*~

"Hermione" Ron exclaimed as Hermione finished her story in tears. "Don't tell me you believe her. I do not know anyone called Hailey. She's making it all up. It isn't the truth." Ron cried. 

"This isn't the truth? Than what is? Who am I supposed to trust? I am so confused. Who's telling the truth?" Hermione said, crying out loud. Ron grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Believe me Hermione; I wouldn't do something like that to you. I would never bear to hurt you. The only woman I love is you." Ron said, trying his best to explain. 

"STOP! I do not want to hear anything at all." Hermione said, crying as she covered her ears. 

"Hermione, you have to listen. What I am telling is nothing but the truth." Ron said, trying his very best to remove her hands from her ears. Hermione just cried.

"Imperio." A small voice said from behind and Ron suddenly stopped. He released his grasp immediately and looked at Hermione. 

"You are stubborn lady. Why should you mind how many girlfriends I have. You are just a woman. You should never bother yourself in the affairs of men." Ron said, pointing a finger at her. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Never in her life could she believe that Ron would actually said that to her. 

"Well, actually I do know this Hailey girl. But do you know that she's 10 times way better than you? What do you think yourself as? Some princess? Well, you aren't that's for sure." Ron said, looking at her. Hermione threw the tape recorder done.

"Have it your way than Weasley. From now on, it's over between us." Hermione said as she removed her headpiece and veil and threw it at him before running away. In the midst of running, she knocked into a few aurors, but left crying again. Ron suddenly snapped out of his trance and started to run after Hermione, but Harry, who had walked out from a corner stopped him. 

"Ron, give her some time to cool down. After those words you said, she's affected." Harry said, trying to persuade Ron, but Ron wouldn't listen.

"It wasn't my fault; someone cast the Imperius curse on me." Ron said wringing his hands nervously. The group of aurors walked towards them. 

"Harry, Ron, someone was using an unforgivable curse over here, do you know who cast it?" Jen asked. Ron said nothing. 

"No, but it was obviously someone around here. Ron was the victim." Harry said. Jen nodded. 

"Ron, please follow us back, and we will do some tests, and help find out who's the cause of this." Jen said as she led Ron away. Ron just nodded, and walked away, not smiling at all.  Harry didn't know what to do. His 2 best friends, supposedly tying the knot that day, separated. Who could be so evil as to torture his friends? He didn't know. He had no clue at all. All that he should do know was to find Hermione. That was all he knew he should do. 

_I hope I would find her fast, before something terrible happens to her. Harry silently prayed as he rushed off after Hermione. _

~*~

Meanwhile, in a little back alley, a lady was seen breaking her wand into two. She smiled an evil grin as she took out another wand and incinerated the previous one. She looked at that scene before her and she gloated. Her big plan had finally succeeded and she has already accomplished her goal. No one ever took away what belonged to her. No one, not even love could. An evil glint shone in her eyes as she muttered. 

"Ronald Weasley, you are mine." 

~*~

Well, this chapter is done, hope you all liked it. 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3: Either you follow me, or you ...

One Moment in Time.  
  
Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: Pg- Pg-13  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to J,K. Rowling. OC characters belong to me.  
  
Author Notes: Hope that you will enjoy the story and please read and review. ** represents thoughts, or if someone can, teach me how to use italics here. Thanks.  
  
  


~*~

**Fanficaholic**** – Well, I am updating now, though a little behind schedule I think.**

**The Only Emily – H/Hr will be in later chapters, but yes, they will come. **

**No one – Hmm, I am going on. I won't leave this story undone **

Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. 

~*~

Chapter 3: Either you follow me or you stay behind…

~*~

_Hermione oh Hermione, where on earth could you have disappeared to? Don't scare me like that. Harry ran around the grounds of the cathedral, searching for signs of Hermione, but she apparently wasn't there. _Where could she have gone? It wasn't really typical of her to disappear and make others worry. _Harry decided that searching on foot wouldn't help. Summoning his broom, his faithful firebolt that has been with his for the past 4 years, he took to the skies in his invisibility cloak and searched for Hermione_

~*~

While the rest were on a search looking for her, Hermione had already ran into one of the cubicles of the toilet and apparated to her favourite spot, the beach. The gentle rhythms produced by the blue-green waves usually calm her nerves down and help her keep her cool. It was an own little private spot in the beach and was hardly seen by anyone, except from air. It was not easy to search for Hermione. She didn't top her NEWTS for nothing. 

The beach was situated on a particular island cut off from mainland. The few accessible ways are by ships, boats etcetera, air, apparation and portkeys. It was an island where the forests and greenery grew lush and thick, emitting sweets scents of nature. The different birds and insects that reside within this lush thickness formed a nature band, in league with the sea beating the rhythm, producing one of the most beautiful music ever heard on earth. 

Heaven is a place on earth, and this could be an example. Besides music, there were still the sweetest thirst quenching fruits available. Many were of rare species but were in abundance in this area. Pools are common in this little island here. The waters are usually crystal blue with a waterfall continually increasing the amount of water. 

Hermione stepped in the water gingerly. This was one of her favourite pool. The melody of the waterfalls, the beach, the animals and insects were intoxicating. The waters were cooling and fresh, suitable for drinking. This pool was near to the beach and was surrounded by greenery with sunlight peeking in from holes among the leaves. It was a mixture of warmness from the sunlight and the coldness of the water, creating a perfect balance. 

Hermione closed her eyes as she laid her head atop the mosses at the edge of the pool. She needed time to think through things. It all came to sudden. The wedding, the messages, the denial of the marriage and the hurtful words, it was practically like a burden weighing down on her. Hermione did not know what to think. _Did Ron mean what he said? Did he really not like me? What does he treat me as? Hermione shook her head furiously to clear off unhappy thoughts as the first tear has graced her cheek. _

_Hermione, stop crying, he's not worth your tears. Even if he doesn't know how to cherish you, you would find someone that will. Hermione rubbed off the tear and look as the water rippled around her. Fishes were a common sight and few were tickling the soles of her feet, as if trying their best to relieve a little of the load she was carrying all along. _

_Hermione, you've come here to relax and forget about everything. But why are you replaying those scenes over and over again. **"But do you know that she's 10 times way better than you? Those few words replayed themselves in her mind over and over again. She really didn't know what she should feel. Did she hate him? Or did she love him? Or was it both? For a second there, Hermione felt pretty numb, like she couldn't feel. She was confused. Half of her wanted to run over and beg him not to do this to her, half of her wanted to forget him and go out with new guys. It was just too pressurizing. Even the comforts of this island did not serve any purpose. **_

~*~

Harry had been flying around England for the past hour searching for a particular Hermione Granger. But there was no lady running about in gowns of white around the streets of London, nor anywhere in England. _Let's see. I have checked the shops, malls, the gardens, hotels, her friends, both air and land. Only water is left. But hey, she couldn't be floating in some boat in the big vast sea can she? Or did she swim to another island? Nah, Hermione can't swim from the shores of __England__ to another island far away can she. Obviously, in his state of worry for Hermione, he had forgotten that she was a witch and could apparate._

_Should I check off shore? I mean, in the state she is now, it wouldn't be surprising if he really did. But if she really did swim to some offshore islands, how am I supposed to find her. I guess I will slow down my pace and looked around. Harry slow down lots and was watching the scene below him lazily. He wasn't going to find Hermione in this state. _

_Rows of chalet, girls sunbathing, blonde hair shinning, gentle waves, cool breeze, people playing beach ball and what is that?_ Harry was practically muttering to himself at everything he saw. He left that island and flew to the next one which seemed pretty deserted. _Well, well, well, what do we have here? _

_Pools, waterfalls, thick greenery and what's that? Harry nearly fell of his broom at the sight of a lady with bushy brown hair in a one piece swimsuit soaking in a pool. Harry straightened his glasses. __How did she even get here in the first place? And she seemed familiar. She looks like… Hermione? _

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he tilted his broom and headed towards land.

~*~

**Hermione! Hermione looked around. This was sort of like her private spot. Who would ever find their way here? It wasn't possible, well, not in logical sense. Was it just her imagination? Hermione looked up and saw a figure zoom towards her. She squinted her eyes as the bright sunlight was glaring. _Harry? What is he doing here? Before you could say "What the…" Harry had already come crashing into the pool, sending the water over the edge and wetting the dry grass that surrounded the pond. _**

"Harry, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked as she wiped away the droplets of water from her face. Harry emerged slowly from the pond. His hair was plastered flat around his face and the tuxedo he was wearing was completely wet. He fished out his broom and muttered a drying spell on it. 

"What am I doing? Well, what are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting on the grass. Hermione lifted herself out of the pool and sat beside him around the edge, her legs dangling in the water. Silence filled the area. Hermione was unwilling to say anything. 

"You can not say why you weren't here, but do you know that Ron is worried about you?" Harry stated, hoping that it would knock some sense into her. Hermione only stood up.

"HE'S WORRIED AOBUT ME? OH YEAH, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT. THE SUN WOULD BE RISING FROM THE WEST WHEN HE ACTUALLY CARES!!!" Hermione shouted, panting heavily after that due to a lack of breath. Harry stood up and grasped her by the shoulders. 

"Do you believe that he really believed that he say that? He was cursed; those words did not come from his heart." Harry reasoned. He hated seeing his friends in this state. One was dazed, the other weeping, and now, he is stuck in the middle. 

"How would I know whether the words came from his heart?" Hermione said, looking away, not willing to look at Harry in the eye. "I only know that those are the words I heard." Hermione said softly. Harry caught them and shook Hermione gently. 

"Hermione, listen." Harry continued. "No, you listen." Hermione butted in, looking at Harry once again. "There's nothing you can do. I am confused. Who should I trust? You? Hailey? Or Ron? I mean, I don't know. I… I… It's not easy, I really don't know what to do." Hermione continued, shaking her head rapidly, choking back her tears. 

"Hermione, I can assure you that Ron is not lying." Harry said. He was worried now. What would become of them both? 

"I don't care whether he is lying or not. All I want to do now is to just… just leave here for a while. I want no explanation. There was enough today." Hermione choked, tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry wiped them away. 

"No Hermione, at least listen to what he has to say. I know he does love you. He does treasure, and cherish you. He will be worried and won't be able to sleep a wink if you do not let him explain." Harry said, with high hopes that she would listen.

"No Harry, don't try to persuade me. I won't see him. I won't. You can't make me. So stop trying." Hermione cried. Harry ran a hand through his now already dried hair. This is getting worser and worser. It was like, they were trap in some spider web and unable to get out. Is this the end of Hermione and Ron's relationship cum friendship? Was 7 years not comparable to a lie? Who could have been so evil as to set him up? Was it an evil plan? Harry didn't know. They were like, falling slowly into some trap unknowingly, some trap set up by somebody, somebody out to break Hermione and Ron up. 

"Harry." Hermione said, breaking Harry's train of thought. "You've said before in our 7th year that you would support me in whatever I do, and go wherever I requested you to." Hermione continued softly. Harry just nodded. "Would you accompany me to China?" Hermione said abruptly. 

"Accompany you to China? But…" Harry said trailing off. Hermione put a finger on his lips, silencing him at the same time. 

"Yes, follow me to China." Hermione continued. Harry removed Hermione's finger. 

"But I can't leave Ron alone, well, not at this time." Harry tried his best to reason. He was in a dilemma. _This is what I get when I have two best friends who are ex-lovers. Hermione started walking out of the greenery. At the border, she turned around._

"Either you follow me, or you stay behind with Ron." 

Sorry this chapter was late, but I finally got to writing it. Was away in a chalet for 3 days. Please Read and Review. Hope you've enjoyed my story. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So would Harry follow Hermione to China? 


	4. Chapter 4: HERMIONE WAIT FOR ME!

One Moment in Time.  
  
Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: Pg- Pg-13  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to J,K. Rowling. OC characters belong to me.  
  
Author Notes: Hope that you will enjoy the story and please read and review.

~*~

**Usha88 - Thanks, and yes, I had fun :)**

**Sew2100 - You will know whether he follows later :D **

**CandyHeart - I am keeping up**

**Imran/Nappa - Hmm, yah, maybe she did get confuse, with Ron contradicting himself. **

**Saturnfan - How this story turns out is only known later... but yes, I do have a plan of my own :P **

**Hermione Potter - I am updating now **

**Kimpisces - *Salutes* Yes Mdm. *proceeds typing furiously***

**The only Emily - Screw Ron? Would Harry do that?  **

Thanks to all of you who revived. I really appreciate it. :D And now, I will present you with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. 

~*~

Chapter 4: HEMIONE, WAIT FOR ME!!    

"Either you follow me, or you stay behind with Ron" Hermione said as she turned around and walked out of the island. Harry look at her, dumbstruck. _Oh, when did we have to come to the situation where I am made to choose between them? Both are my best friends… which should I follow? Which? Ron needs me, so do Hermione. Both are not in the right mind and might do something foolish. If I stay behind with Ron, Hermione would be all alone in a foreign place. If I leave with Hermione, Ron would have no one he can confide in. It wasn't totally Ron's fault after all. Who is this Hailey? Who? _

Harry shouted in frustration. Why did he have to choose? What would Ron say if he chose Hermione? What would Hermione say if he chose Ron? What would both of them say if he chose neither? Or he chose both? _Hmm, how about letting fate decide? Harry took out a coin. __Heads, I stay with Ron, Tails, I stay with Hermione. Harry proceeded to flip the coin. The coin flew up into the air and spun around for a few times before falling. Harry proceeded to catch it, but missed. The coin fell on to the grass. _

Harry sighed and went on all fours searching for the coin. The coin was found, but it showed neither heads nor tails, it was stuck in the middle of the sand. Harry grumbled, picking the coin up and flipping it again. He had the coin in hand, but it slipped from his hands and landed on the ground, same position as the first time. Harry proceeded to flip the coin, but each time, it showed no heads, no tails. Harry was getting frustrated and looks up at the sky. 

_What kind of games are you playing with him? Give me an answer please. I am tired of flipping the coin. I have been like flipping it for the past half hour for countless of times and each time; you give me the same answer. I give up. Harry picked up the coin and threw it into the water. And as if like magic, the coin rebounded back and landed on the ground before him. Harry peered down at it. It was still the same position as the first time he threw it. Harry looked down at it in astonishment and began feeling something creepy about the surroundings. Picking up his broom, he flew away on it, hoping to leave the island as soon as possible. As soon as he was out of sight, the coin rose gently and flip it self gently, only to land on the side of tails. _

~*~

Hermione had long apparated out of the island and had arrived at the airport in a sweater and a pair of jeans. She had made up her mind and was adamant about going to China. She didn't know whether Harry was going. _Should I buy his ticket, or shouldn't I? Would he stay with Ron or come with me? Should I buy, or should I not buy. Let's leave it to fate then. Unlike Harry, Hermione did not flip a coin. She picked a flower and began pulling the petals off the poor sunflower. "Buy, don't buy, buy, don't buy" Hermione began muttering under her breath. Finally, she came to the last petal and was about to say "Buy" when she saw that it was half a petal. _

_What? A half petal… but, but… that never happened before? Than it's in the middle of buy and don't buy. So what should I do? Pick another flower? Hermione decided it was best to pick another flower again. However, the result was the same, a half petal. She began picking the flowers one by one and soon, the flowers on display slowly disappear and soon, none was left. Hermione looked at the amount of petals around her. She gave up and decided to buy the tickets at a later date. _

As she left the airport, the wind blew gently and all the half petals formed full petals and if counted correctly, it said, "Buy". It looks like our friend; fate has decided to play a little joke on our two characters here, giving answers only when they had left. 

~*~

Harry flew into the burrow, landing into a pile of tissues, wet tissues. _Eww… wet tissues… Harry proceeded to remove the tissues gingerly off his clothes and arms. Just as the last piece of tissue was removed, Harry heard a sobbing noise. Harry set his broom on the ground and wall quietly up the steps and opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from. Uh-oh, Harry made a wrong move. As he opened the door, a mountain of wet tissues tumbled upon him, bringing him crashing down the steps of the burrow, and landing tangled up among tissues on the floor. Harry could barely move._

"RON!!!!" Harry shouted with all his might, hoping Ron could hear him through all these tissue. Ron's head poked out of the door. His eyes were all red and puffy and his nose and swollen to the size of a pear. He waved his wand and all the tissues disappear in an instant, and Harry, who no longer had support from the tissues, fell onto the ground. 

"Oof" Harry called out as he landed on the hard floor of the burrow. It was a hard fall. Ron, seeing that the tissues were gone, gave a loud sob (a/n: imagine moaning myrtle in the movie every time Ron sobs) before returning back to his room. Harry picked himself up and ran up the stairs into Ron's room. 

"What's with the tissues?" Harry demanded to know. Ron just looked at him and gave another large sob. Harry looked at him in disbelief. 

"When did you become another moaning myrtle?" Harry asked, sitting on Ron's bed. Ron looked at Harry again and gave another large sob, and stopped. Looking at Harry, he said, "Ever since Hermione left me." His face changed again and he let out another large sob. 

"You don't say, how many packets of tissues did you use up?" Harry asked, remembering the pile that had tumbled upon him. Ron stopped sobbing and thought. "Maybe a 100?" Ron said as he returned to sobbing. Harry closed his ears. _Moaning Myrtle was troublesome, but Moaning Ron is worse. _

"Ron, you have to stop this. If you love Hermione, tell her. If not, she would leave." Harry persuaded. Ron threw away the tissue it was holding. 

"Tell her? I did, but would she listen? She wouldn't even make and effort. Why should I always be the one to do that? It's her turn. If she loves me, she should tell me. I have told her enough times already, and I am tired that it is always I who has to make an effort to patch things up. If she really cares about this relationship, she should try to. Why should it just be me?" Ron said, turning around. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"Are you really going to sit here and wait for her to come back and say I love you? Why don't you do it? You hurt her in the first place." Harry tried to reason. However, advice always falls on deaf ears and Ron did not listen. He stood and turned around, wanting to walk out of the door, only to slip on the wet tissue and fall flat on his face. 

"Ron, you can't hide forever. You can't just sit there and wait for her to come back to you. It just isn't right. Go and beg her to stay, tell her that you were under and influence and…" Harry trailed on and by this time, Ron had already picked himself up and glared at Harry.

"NO!!" He shouted firmly before he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Harry looked at him in astonishment. All his efforts had gone down the drain. Ron sure is temperamental. One moment, he is sobbing away and the next moment, he stomps out of his room, angry. Harry summoned his broom and decided to persuade Hermione instead. 

~*~

Hermione had been walking in and out of the gates of the airport. She had wanted to buy the ticket at a later date. One part of her fear that there would be none, part of her fear that the money will go down the drain. After moving through the gates about a 1000 times, Hermione decided to buy the tickets. She'd rather waste money than not be able to leave at all. 

Hermione move towards the counter which was empty. 

"How may I be of service to you?" The lady asked, looking up, smiling warmly at Hermione. 

"I would like to book 2 tickets to China." Hermione said, waiting impatiently as the lady checked through her records. 

"When would you like to leave?" The lady asked again, looking up from her computer. Hermione felt dumbstruck all of a sudden. She hadn't decided when she wanted to leave, but felt best for it to be next week.

"Er… how about sometime next week?" Hermione asked, unsurely. The lady smile and nodded and began typing into her computer. 

"The earliest is next week Monday. Would it do fine?" Hermione nodded as the lady typed more stuff into the computer. 

"That'll be 6000 pounds please." The lady said. Hermione gave her a credit card as she waited. The ladies looked up in a few minutes and passed her the tickets. 

"Please remember to board about 45 minutes the plane takes off." The lady smiled. Hermione forced a smile back and left with the tickets.

~*~

Harry had been waiting like ages in Hermione's house. _Where could the girl have gone? Harry was about to leave when he heard a 'pop' sound. Hermione had just returned and she seemed glad to see Harry. _

"Harry, I do not know whether you will be following me to China, but here's the ticket. If you really are going with me to China, meet me at the departure gate at 10.30am."Hermione said, shoving a ticket into his hand. Harry looked at it, unsure of what to do. Now he really had to choose and the stupid coin did not give him an answer. 

"Hermione, why don't you try talking to Ron? Tell him you care…" Harry spoke before he was cut off by Hermione.

"WHAT!!! GO RUNNING BACK TO HIM AND SAY THAT I AM SORRY? NOT A GHOST OF CHANCE. IT'S HIS FAULT THIS TIME AND I AM NOT GOING TO SAY SORRY. HE SHOULD BE THE ONE TOO." Hermione said, shouting furiously. Harry backed away.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again, if not, we can't even be friends." Hermione said firmly before walking into her room. Harry looked at her disappearing figure. _How did I ever get myself into a mess like this? _

~*~

Finally, it was Monday. Hermione had her stuff all packed and had already checked them in. Her passport and ticket was in her hands. She double checked her watch one last time. _I know I was a little harsh on him last time, but I really hope that he would stand by me this time… _

"Hermione." A voice called out from behind, breaking Hermione's train of thought. The first though that came to her mind than was Harry and she turned around and looked. Harry was running towards her. 

"Harry, you've decided to come!!" Hermione said happily, knowing that she wouldn't be alone in China. 

"No, Hermione… I can't…" Harry stuttered. "Ron needs me more… I am so sorry." Harry continued. "Take care… and be careful…" Harry said, looking up at Hermione. 

"Fine, stay with that prat and leave me alone." Hermione shouted, grabbing her bag and heading towards the departure gate. As she stepped into the hall, guilty conscience pricked Harry. 

If Hermione went to China, she would be all alone in a foreign place. However, Ron was still remaining in England where he had his sister to look after him. He whipped out his phone and made a quick phone call to Ginny as he ran in. He had brought his passport and the ticket in case he changed his mind. 

"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry spoke into the phone as he handed the guard his passport and ticket.

"Yah, it's me." Ginny replied back. 

"I am going after Hermione to make sure nothing happens. Help me look after Ron." Harry said as he made his way into the hall.

"No problem. Remember to bring her back. Bye." Ginny replied. 

"Thanks and bye." Harry said as he whipped his handphone shut and ran frantically after Hermione, his arms frantically waving too for her attention and he shouted. 

"HERMIONE, WAIT FOR ME!!"

Yay!!! I am done with this chapter. Hope you liked it :D If you want updates of the next chapter, please leave your e-mail here and I will notify you :D Bye bye.   
  



	5. Chapter 5: Harry Yes? Shut up

One Moment in time

Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: Pg- Pg-13  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up and Hermione is devastated. Harry stands by her and helps her pull through this time of difficulty. Would love eventually blossom between them?  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to J,K. Rowling. OC characters belong to me. The song is copyrighted to Savage Garden, I knew I loved you  
  
Author Notes: Hope that you will enjoy the story and please read and review.

~*~

**Kishuu**** – I will finish this story, but now is only the beginning. There's still a long way till the end. **

**The Only Emily – Hmm, Hermione will be alone in a foreign country, and I guess Harry is just worried for her. Besides, Ron still has he whole family there for him.**

**GracieInGreek – Thanks, I will keep it up. :D Don't worry about Ron. I already have someone in mind planned for him at the back. **

**Saturnfan**** – It has to make sense. Beside, if Harry doesn't follow, there's no story to begin with. **

**Moo moo – Never lick envelopes??? **

**HrryPttrFreak87 – Thanks :d**

**Usha88 – Thanks :D **

~*~

 Chapter 5: Harry, Yes? Shut Up

"HERMIONE, WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Harry shouted as he rushed through the check-in desk. Hermione turned around. Hermione's frown turned into a weak smile. 

"So, you have decided to come." Hermione said as she set down her luggage. Harry smiled at her and caught his breath. 

"Uh-oh" He said suddenly. Hermione looked up at him. 

"Don't tell me you have changed your mind again?" Hermione commented, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Harry shook his head. 

"I have no clothes? What am I supposed to change into?" Harry asked. Hermione stifled a giggle and looked at her watch. 

"Apparate home silly. I will wait here for you. We only need to board the plane in 10 minutes." Hermione said, pointing at her watch. Harry nodded and quickly apparated home. 

~*~

'Pop' Harry apparated into his room and pulled a luggage out from the top of the cupboard and grabbed a few clothes and stuffed them hastily into his brown leather case. _Now, now, now, what else did I left out? Harry scanned the room and rummaged his drawers. A picture of Ron fell out. _

_That's it. I have to leave a note for Ron in case he comes looking for me. Harry whipped out a quill from his pocket and grabbed some parchment on the table and scrawled in a messy handwriting. Obviously, his handwriting didn't improve like others did and it still remained like it was 7 years ago. _

**_Ron,_**

**__**

**_    I am away, going after Hermione. Well, you should work too and try to find her. If you ever straighten your thinking and decided that you want her back, you can find her in _****_China_****_, though I am not exactly sure which part she will be in by than, but yes, _****_China_****_. And don't take too long, and don't expect her to come after you either. I have tried talking to both of you but neither will listen. You are at fault this time, so… please, do something. And don't worry, Hermione will be fine. Owl me if you need or want anything from _****_China_****_._****__**

**__**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Harry Potter_**

Satisfied, Harry tucked the quill back in his pocket and tacked the note to the door of his room. _Surely Ron can't miss it? With that, he apparated back to the airport and walked out of the toilet cubicle, luggage and all, surprising a muggle who was busy relieving himself. _

He walked back to where Hermione was seated and sat down beside her. Hermione just turned around and look at him. 

"What were you doing back home? Saying goodbye to all the furniture? You sure took a mighty 20 minutes to pack everything when you were given only 10 minutes." Hermione said, sarcasm laced in her voice. 

"I was only 10 minutes late." Harry complained but Hermione had already begun dragging him towards the gate.

"If you don't hurry, the plane is going to leave without us." Hermione said as she pulled him all the way up on the plane. 

~*~

"Give me another cup of tequila." Ron said, burping abruptly. The bartender served the wine and left to tend another customer. Ron took another shot of tequila. Where was Harry when you need him? His wife has left him, now even his best friend is gone. Where on earth could he have disappeared to? 

Ron did another hiccup. He decided that he had enough today and slammed the money down on the counter. Standing up, he held on to the chairs and tables unsteadily as he tried to make his way out. The vision before him was blurry, his head was getting heavy. 

"Where on earth am I?" Ron wondered out loud, swinging his arms around him, nearly knocking into a waiter. Ron shook his head and blinked a few times. _Hermione? _

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he walked unsteadily towards her and grasped her by the shoulders. 

"Hermione, where have you been?" *Hiccup* "Do you know I miss you so?" *Hiccup* "Come back to me."*Hiccup* 

The lady pushed his hands off her. "I am not Her… Oh, whatever. I am not who you think I am. I don't even know you." The lady said, pushing Ron with all her might. 

"Hermione," *Hiccup* "Why are you avoiding me?" *Hiccup* "Why are you rejecting me?" *Hiccup* "Don't you love me?" *Hiccup*

"Laryn, is he bothering you?" The bartender said from behind. Ron gave a loud burp and vomited upon Laryn. Laryn looked down. 

"Eww…" Laryn commented, pinching her nose. "Is there anyway you can put him? I must really get to China on time." Laryn said. "My boss wants me there by 9." Laryn continued. 

"Put him in the backroom. Cast the charm on him." The bartender said. Laryn nodded and carried Ron to the back room. 

"Kudruness" Laryn said, waving her wand over Ron. Ron blinked a few times and open his eyes.

"You are…" Ron said, clutching his head. 

"Laryn Siovonne. And you are drunk. The exit is out the back gate, and I really have to go." Laryn said, smiling at him before disapparating.

"Laryn…" Ron trailed as he caught a glimpse of the female. 

~*~

"Hermione, dinner's served." Harry said, shaking Hermione gently. Hermione had been sleeping throughout the flight, taking a well-deserved rest. The past few nights hadn't been exactly pleasant as scenarios of the break-up kept appearing within her mind. Hermione fluttered her eyelids as she woke up.

"What did you say?" Hermione said, releasing a loud yawn.

"Dinner is served." Harry said, patiently. Hermione looked at him quizzically. 

"Hannah is perved? Did you mean peeved? But why talk about Hannah?" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes as she tried to stifle the next coming yawn. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said, Dinner is served, not Hannah is perved." Harry continued. Hermione grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry… So… er.. what's for dinner." Hermione said, trying to change the subject. 

"Seriously Hermione, Hannah is perved? Well, I got you steak and potatoes. Do you want any soup?" Harry laughed as he opened the tray cover. Hermione gave another loud yawn. 

"Soap? Why would I want soap? I do not need to bathe." Hermione said, picking up her fork and knife. Harry almost choked. 

"I said, soup, not soap. There's no such thing as cream of potato soap, nor cream of pumpkin soap nor vegetable soap is there?" Harry said laughing good-heartedly. 

"Speak clearer than." Hermione commented, taking a morsel of food. 

"Don't yawn." Was all Harry said as he sipped his glass of red wine. Hermione looked at him, eyelids half closed (a/n: -_-… get it?) and put the earphones on, not willing to listen to Harry. 

**_And now, the next song up is I knew I loved you. Hermione's fork dropped. Harry looked at her, an eyebrow rose. However, Hermione did not seem to see. She was already far back in memory land. _**

:: Flashback::

Hermione walked blindfolded into an unknown area. Someone had led her there. She wondered what Ron was up to. He had asked her to meet him at coastal Sands only to sent Harry to meet her. Harry, instead of telling her what's wrong, blindfolded her and took her on a car ride.

The car ride seemed like forever to Hermione. She couldn't sneak a peak at her watch for Harry had her tightly blindfolded. 

"Harry Potter, where on earth are you leading me?" Hermione said as Harry guided her out of the door. 

"You'll know in a second Hermione, no questions for now." Harry said as he continue leading her, turning left in a moment, and right the next minute. Hermione was getting confuse.

"Could we stop for a while?" Hermione asked. 

"No." was all Harry said as he took another turn to the left. 

"Where on earth are we going?" Hermione said, not willing to move. Harry tried to drag her but to no avail.

"Shake a leg Hermione. Don't get me into trouble." Harry said pleadingly but Hermione did not answer.

"Not until you… ah" Hermione screamed as Harry carried her piggy back. 

"Let me down Harry Potter." Hermione screamed, fidgeting. Harry had a hard time but he still managed to move. Finally, he set her down at some place" Harry took out the blindfold and Hermione opened her eyes. 

Before her was a sign made of popsicle sticks with lights twirled around them saying, 'Marry Me'. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to run. What sick joke was Harry playing on her? She turned around, wanting to run, only to see another sign. A cloth with the words 'Marry Me' spray-painted on it. 

"What kind of sick joke are you playing on me Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry said nothing and stifled a few giggles as he pointed up to the sky. Hermione looked up only to see a broomstick fly across the sky, leaving a trail of golden powder. It said, 'Marry Me'. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. This is not April Fool's Day, so why was Harry doing this to her? 

Suddenly, Ron landed in front of her and knelt down in front of her. 

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" Ron asked, taking from the pocket of his robe, a ring. Hermione was speechless. She turned and looked at Harry.

"So… it wasn't you who was proposing to me?" Hermione said, a little unsure. Harry looked at her, eyes wide open.

"No, what makes you think that?" He asked, laughing a little. 

"Well…" Hermione said, playing with the hem of her shirt. She didn't know what to say. This was so embarrassing. Ron saved her just in time. 

"Let's go in Hermione." Ron said as he led her into a little hut at the edge of the sandy beach. Harry followed behind. 

The hut, though small, was just like home. The parquet floor was warm and felt comfortable to the soles of the feet. A fire was burning fiercely at the brick fireplace. Set in the middle was a table covered by a pristine white table cloth. 

Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat on it. Ron sat on the other side. Harry meanwhile had changed his clothes into the sort like a butler's. He extinguished the lights around the house and covered the fireplace with a shade. Taking out his wand, he lighted the 3 wax candles in the centre of the room, took a bow, and left. 

"So, what do you say Hermione? Will you marry me?" Ron asked, pouring a glass of white wine for himself and Hermione. 

"Well, it depends on what you can come up with." Hermione said, smirking at him. Ron gave a little laugh as he set the wine bottle back where it belonged. 

"Ahh… I knew you would say that." Ron said as Harry walked in and placed a blackforest cake on the table. With a knife, he deftly cut a slice each for both Ron and Hermione before taking his leave again. 

"How did you know I like Blackforest cake?" Hermione said, picking up the dessert fork and taking a bite. 

"I have my sources." Ron said mysteriously when suddenly, Hermione felt something hard and she spat it out. 

"What's this?" She asked, pointing her fork at it. 

"A rock bun, well, not just any rock bun, why don't you take a look at it?" Ron asked. Hermione peered at it closer. Engraved on this rock bun were the words 'marry me'. Hermione looked up, only to see Ron grinning at her. Nonchantly, she took another bite. Ron's grin remained on his face and Hermione was puzzled. 

Just than, Harry walked in again and handed Ron three stalks of roses. 

"This" Ron said as he took one rose. "Represents our past." Ron said, passing Hermione the rose. Hermione took it in her hand. 

"This" Ron continued, taking out another Rose. "Represents our present." Ron said, passing Hermione another rose. 

"And this." Ron said, holding the last rose in his hand as he stood up. "Represents our future." Ron continued as he knelt down beside Hermione and took out the ring. 

"Marry me, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. Ron stood up, so did Hermione, and they hugged each other like end was nearing them. 

From a corner, a few notes of the violin were heard. Harry stood out and gently began playing. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Harry can play the violin?" Hermione asked, surprised. All those 7 years she had known him never told her that he knew how to play the violin.

"Yes, well, only this song." Ron said, smiling sheepishly. Care for a dance?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and they began to sway gently to the music. 

**_Maybe it's intuition,_**

**_Somethings_****_ you just don't question._**

**_Like, in your eyes,_**

**_I see my future in an instant_**

**_And there it goes._**

**_I think I've found my best friend. _**

****

**_I know that it might Sound more_**

**_Than a little crazy, but I Believe_**

****

**_I knew I loved you _**

**_Before I met you._****__**

**_I think I dreamed you into life._**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you._**

**_I have been waiting all my life. _**

****

**_There's just no rhyme or reason,_**

**_Only this sense of completion._****__**

**_And in your eyes,_**

**_I see the missing pieces_**

**_I'm searching for._**

**_I think I found my way home. _**

****

**_I know that it might Sound more_**

**_Than a little crazy, but I Believe_**

****

**_I knew I loved you _**

**_Before I met you._****__**

**_I think I dreamed you into life._**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you._**

**_I have been waiting all my life._**

****

**_A thousand angels dance around you._**

**_I am complete now that I've found you._**

****

**_I knew I loved you _**

**_Before I met you._****__**

**_I think I dreamed you into life._**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you._**

**_I have been waiting all my life. _**

****

**_I knew I loved you_**

****

:: End of flashback:: 

Tears had rolled down Hermione cheeks as the memories came flooding back to her. Her steak was slowly becoming salted and Harry, who was looking at her, took out a tissue. Hermione than broke from the trance and accepted the tissue. 

"Ron, why must you do this to me?" Hermione said in a barely audible whispered, but Harry heard her. 

"Hermione, if you really missed Ron, why not just forget everything and go back?" Harry asked, concerned. 

Hermione did not moved as a single tear fell from her eye. 

"Harry," Hermione said softly. Harry heard her and looked up.

"Yes?" Harry asked, hoping with his every fiber that she decided to go back. Hermione looked up and snapped.

"Shut up." 

~*~

Yay!!! I finally finished this chapter. I am so glad. Please read and review, please please


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Chinese New Year, Hermi...

One Moment in Time

One Moment in Time

Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci

Spoilers: All Four Books

Category: Romance

Keywords: Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger

Rating: Hmm… how about Pg-Pg-13

Summary: Hermione thinks Ron is cheating on her and breaks up with him. Both are equally upset, and during this time, Harry stands by Hermione and helps her through. Would love eventually blossom between them or would them remain as best friends like they began with? 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling. Other characters which you do not recognize belong to yours truly. The song entitled Without You belongs to Ms. Mariah Carey.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a long span of time. Work was increasing and I had a hard time coping. Finally, it was Chinese New year, and of course, I had time free on my hands to bring to you this New Year special, enjoy it. 

**Alexandra Trent – Er… Did I say they were ex-lovers? **

**usha88 – You wonder, I wonder. You'll know :D and I like the part about the Shut Up too.**

**Gyrum** – **How about, let's just say I am no geography student. What do you expect me to know? Secondly, I've never been to England… other parts of Europe maybe… but now England. And its human to err.. so I can make a mistake with things… if you didn't know… erhmm… did you read the second chapter… Ron actually did say those words about him not liking her and yes, I do admit about not being clear about that part. Of course I make mistakes… maybe a lot… but I write for the sake of writing, for the fun of it… I know I should write better… yes but I improve… I won't always stay at this level. Everyone begins at a certain place, and this is my beginning. **

**Sakura's Angel – Well, I am keeping on writing now… Hope you will like this chapter. **

**Alison – Thanks :D******

**Anonymous – I will do more chapters, just review more and I will write more :D **

Chapter 6: Happy Chinese New Year, Hermione… 

After a few hours of flight, Hermione and Harry managed to make it to China alive, without bickering all throughout the plane. The air in China was seemingly fresh and Harry took in the many smells that came flooding to him. There were many different breeds of flowers, blending in colourfully with the bright blue sky and the chirping of the birds seemed like a sweet nature tune. Immediately, Harry took a liking to China, loving it for its peaceful nature, loving it for its serenity. 

Harry whipped his head around to face Hermione, his hair being blown by a gentle breeze messily around his head. Hermione seemed rather subdued, not wanting to talk, not seeming to be taking in all the beautiful scenery. Harry's smile fell a little. When he had decided to come to China with Hermione, he had decided that she should be happy in her stay here. Yet, at the beginning, she already was feeling sad, which in turn makes the stay more miserable. Harry knew she was thinking about Ron again. Both were stubborn people, not willing to apologize to each other and make up. Harry knew he had to do something, just that he don't know what. 

Running up to Hermione, he gently grasped her arm and pulled her out through the automatic doors out into the open. Taken by surprise, Hermione stumbled before catching her footing and running after him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked as she felt a gentle breeze. It felt so comfortable. The tense muscles in Hermione's body and all unhappiness momentarily floated away with the wind to be blown up to the cloudy skies. Harry looked as Hermione gazed at the scenery before in awe. With a satisfied smile, Harry turned around and looked at the scenery too. They were such a sight. Two adults sitting on cemented blocks on the sidewalk surrounded by their numerous luggage watching the beautiful scenery. Occasionally, Hermione would adjust her baby pink sweater or combed her hair while Harry would change his positions. Sometimes, he was squatting besides Hermione. Sometimes, he was standing on the cemented blocked. Sometimes, he would be lying across four cemented blocks asleep and sometimes, he would just sit there.

If only life could remain forever that peaceful, Harry would have liked it. Ever since he entered Hogwarts, his life had not been an easy one. With Voldemort hot on his tail wanting to kill him, and only him. Now Voldemort is gone, it was time for him to relax and let his hair down. Maybe this was the vacation he needed and he was glad to have it. Work as an auror was taxing. He hardly had a good night sleep in ages. His eyes flutter softly, about to drift into deep sleep, when Hermione shook him violently.

"Look at that!" Hermione said, pointing to a rainbow in the sky. It had been drizzling moments ago and within seconds, a beautiful, sparkling rainbow had appeared before the duo. The colours of red to Indigo blended beautifully with each other and the sky and the clouds surrounding them. It was a classical scene of hope. 

~*~

Ron had managed to get back to the burrow unharmed. He was in a bad mood, a very bad one indeed. He didn't know why everything has to happen to him? He wished for action, not heartbreak. He punched his fists through a glass window and an earth-shattering crash could be heard. Ron felt nonchalant as blood flowed from the cuts and onto the carpeted ground. Footsteps were heard running up the stairs as the door banged open. Ginny had rushed in upon hearing the crash. Draco followed closely. They had been planning on postponing their wedding, after Ron's wedding had failed. They had no intention of rubbing salt on his wound.

Ginny looked around only to see the blood spotted carpet and the shattered pieces of glass. She had promised Harry to take good care of Ron and knew fairly well that this wasn't what one would meant by good care. Immediately taking out her wand, she cleaned the spots and the pieces of glass on the ground while Draco helped Ron to the bed. Draco and Ginny had been dating for a long time and when Draco had pledged loyalty to Dumbledore, the Weasleys knew his wasn't bad and had allowed their youngest daughter to go out with him. 

"Ron, what do you think you are trying to do?" Ginny said as she repaired the broken window. Draco motioned to her that he was going down to get some tea and she nodded. Ron remained quiet, like he was a student defying the teacher. 

"Oh, Ron, what am I going to do with you?" Ginny said as she sat down beside him, feeling hopeless. At that moment, a knock came at the door and it opened. Draco walked in and set a cup of tea on the bedside table and settled himself down beside Ginny. 

Ron looked quietly around the room which was specially decorated to house him and Hermione while he looked for another house where they could start their own little family. Posters of Quidditch teams have been removed and stuffed into drawers. The old wallpaper had been removed and changed to a new light pink one. Even the old red carpet had been switched to a yellow coloured new one. Ron had took pains in changing his room to suit Hermione tastes and it seemed like it was going down the drain. 

Silently, he stood up. Ginny and Draco followed his every movement with their eyes. He walked over to the window and fingered the curtains. He gave a short laugh as he remembered Hermione scolding him about his old and tattered curtains. _"Ron, those curtains are… are… are absurd… I don't know how you managed to live in this room for 20 years but it has to be changed. _

__

And so, he changed the curtains, beautiful blue lacy ones which enhanced his already perfected room. Hermione was a perfectionist and all Ron did was to follow. He didn't know why their love turned out this way. He just didn't understand. Why did those words have to be said? Why couldn't he resist the imperius curse like Harry could? Maybe than, he and Hermione would have been peacefully married and happy. 

He began humming a song, a song which he recently heard, one of Hermione's favourites. 

"_No, I can't forget this evening   
Or your face as you were leaving   
But I guess that's just the way the story goes   
You always smile but in your eyes   
Your sorrow shows, yes it shows."  Ron sang softly as Ginny and Draco watched him. Not knowing what to do. They were dumbfounded. They never knew that Ron could feel this way. But as he began singing, they could feel him pour all his sorrows out towards them. They both looked at each other, each thinking how lucky they were to have each other. They could never thank god enough for letting them unite as one. _

_"No, I can't forget tomorrow   
When I think of all my sorrow   
When I had you there but then I let you go   
And now it's only fair that I should let you know   
What you should know." _ A tear roll slowly down Ron's cheek as he continued singing. He has so many things he has yet to tell Hermione. He just couldn't accept the fact that she thought he never loved her. He wanted her to know that he did, he always did. He never once changed his feelings for her, he just didn't know why she couldn't understand that. 

_"I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't live, I can't give anymore   
I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't give, I can't give anymore." _ 

Ron paused momentarily. Life without Hermione was torture. He had given everything he could to make her happy, get this was all he has to give. It was Hermione's turn to give instead of just receiving. Didn't she know that he too felt the same insecurities? Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, he has been constantly over shadowed by Harry and when he finally broke out of the shell he lived in, earning his own respect, he had taken up the courage and asked her out and she agreed. Why couldn't she understand that he also wanted to receive her loved, needed her to continue living. 

_"Well, I can't forget this evening   
Or your face as you were leaving   
But I guess that's just the way the story goes   
You always smile but in your eyes   
Your sorrow shows, yes it shows." _ 

Ginny and Draco watched as the single tear rolled down. Yes, it was a single tear, but it was a tear that contained so much sorrow, so much unhappiness that no one could explain, not even Ron himself. Ginny felt a need to do something for this brother of hers, but she didn't know what she could do. She could only hope that Harry will manage to talk Hermione round and bring her back to England, back into Ron's arms where she belonged. 

_"I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't live, I can't give anymore   
I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't give, I can't give anymore." _ 

These few simple words make Draco looked back on his past as he thought of how he used to be. Knowing Ginny certainly was the best thing that ever happened to him. This brought a smile to his face. He knew he should treasure this relationship between them, treasure the wonderful woman that was in front of him, the woman that was one in a million, no one else could ever compare to her beauty, a character.  

_"I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't live, I can't give anymore   
I can't live, if living is without you   
I can't give, I can't give anymore." _ 

Ron continued, not knowing that both Ginny and Draco were staring at him, not believing the sight before them, the sight of Ron crying. Ron didn't have a care about anything else. All he wanted was Hermione back to him. All he wanted was her and there was no one he wanted more. He knew he should have swallowed his pride and apologized to her but he was stubborn. He knew Hermione was in fault and refused to apologize until she does. Both each thought the same way, both refusing to apologize, and nothing could make them do it. 

~*~

Both Harry and Hermione and finally given up on sitting on cemented blocks and watching the scenery. Harry tapped his foot impatiently at the lobby of the hotel waiting for Hermione. Today was Chinese New Year, they had heard about it from the manager and had cast a spell which allowed them to understand what the people were talking about. The lights of the lift flickered as it changed to one. The door opened silently as Hermione stepped out, wrapped in a sweater. Together, they were going to shop the night market and get into the spirit of New Year, one of Harry's better ideas to cheer Hermione up, which he really did would work. 

"Come on Hermione, the parade ain't going to wait for us." Harry commented, practically dragging Hermione out of the hotel lobby into the open where they made their way in a taxi to the city. Along the way, Harry admired the shimmering lights which were hung around the streets. It looked pretty much like Christmas in England, though it was much more coloured in red, a lucky coloured. 

After a very bumpy ride on the road, Harry and Hermione reached the city where a staged was set up and people dressed in colourful costumes performed. Harry dragged Hermione everywhere, eating the local delicacies and many other new and weird items not seen in England. Hermione however seemed uninterested. Harry really didn't know what to do. He needed to cheer Hermione up someway. It was Chinese New Year, she should be happy, not sad. He knew that after the incident with Ron, she was pretty affected. But she need to be in a good mood to listen to what he has to said, and maybe it will be more effective in getting her and Ron back together.

Speaking about Ron, Harry wondered how he was doing and whether Ron had read his note. He sure wished that Ron did and was on his way to China now, but it was a little too much to ask. Both needed time to cool down and this was a great time to make Hermione cool down. 

An intercom signaled the start of the show. Harry immediately dragged Hermione to the front of the stage. Hermione, on seeing that Harry was trying to get her to cheer up, relented and followed him, thinking that maybe he will only give up if she followed him. The lights around the stage darkened as spotlights focused on the speaker. 

"Welcome to tonight's New Year celebration. I hope you will enjoy the performances put up by our artistes for you." The speaker, a middle age man said. As he left, a group of danced began to dance to a sweet tune with silk pieces swirling gracefully around them in whirls of circles, a mixture of many different colours, like the rainbow that they saw earlier on. Hermione looked on, Ron momentarily forgotten as she saw the beautiful silk dance. It was so new to her, so interesting. As the dances disappeared, performances came up one after another, each more beautiful and more interesting than the rest before them. Harry looked at Hermione; she seemed to be happier as she watched the performance. Harry was glad he decided to bring her to this festival. 

As the last of the performances fade away, the speaker came out again and announced that it was time for the countdown. 

"10!" The crowd shouted, so did Harry and Hermione, who had finally gotten into the spirit and was finally enjoying herself.

"9!" 

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0!"

"Happy Chinese New Year!" At this shout, fireworks were set off simultaneously, each more beautiful than the previous. The fireworks exploded into many different shades of colours as they streaked the dark night sky with many colours. It seemed pretty much like a black piece of paper with paint sprayed on it. It was a beautiful sight. It wasn't as if they never seen fireworks before, but this time, it was outside of their country, celebrating a whole new occasion. Harry and Hermione broke away from the crowd as Harry summoned his broom which he had brought with him. Covering both of them in his silvery invisibility cloak, he rose high up in the air and together, they watched the many fireworks up in the sky, exploding one after another.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. 

"Yes?" Hermione asked, tearing her gaze away from the fireworks and faced Harry.

"Happy Chinese New Year" Harry said, smiling. A smile grace Hermione's lips. Harry spoke again. 

"Happy Chinese New Year, Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7: Pretty Woman

One Moment in Time

Author: Ohepelss Oramtnci

Spoilers: All Four Books

Category: Romance

Keywords: Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger

Rating: Hmm… how about Pg-Pg-13

Summary: Hermione thinks Ron is cheating on her and breaks up with him. Both are equally upset, and during this time, Harry stands by Hermione and helps her through. Would love eventually blossom between them or would them remain as best friends like they began with? 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling. Other characters which you do not recognize belong to yours truly. Song Pretty Woman belongs to Roy Orbison. But I have no clue as to who "Never On A Sunday" Belongs to. 

Author's Note: Another Chapter. Working when I have the time, which happens to be today, so here you go. Enjoy it. 

Thanks to all who reviewed or read the story :D  

Chapter 7: Pretty Woman

It has already been days since Chinese New Year had taken place and Hermione has not visibly cheered up. Sure, she was happy for a moment there, but now, she's back to sulking and moping around the hotel. No matter what Harry said, he couldn't get her to smile nor drag her out of the hotel to enjoy herself. He was already getting out of ideas. Perhaps there was a last resort to cheer her up… perhaps…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat at the table of the hotel playing with the straw in her fruit cocktail, twisting it around her finger and gently stirring it around the tall glass cup. She was bored and she didn't want to go anywhere… besides wallow in despair. For a moment, she didn't felt like doing anything. Unlikely of her, but still, she couldn't help it. No matter how she try, okay, so she didn't really try, but she couldn't make herself forget him. Scenes from their past will always replay itself in her mind over and over again. 

Back in 5th year, Hermione and Ron had only just started dating. Their relationship was pretty much simple – just holding hands and a few simple hugs. Of course, Hermione was just happy with that, Ron, perhaps wanted a little more, let's say, a kiss. Hermione hadn't been kissed nor kissed any one before, and her first kiss was a beautiful experience, one that she will always remember in her mind. 

:: Flashback:: 

It was the holidays and Hermione and Harry and went over to the Burrow to spent time with Ron and his family-Harry, to escape from the Dursley, Hermione, to spend time with her boyfriend. It was a beautiful holiday. Summer wasn't too hot with occasional breeze blowing around the beach which was situated near the Burrow. The trio spent lots of time at the beach, playing in the sand and with the waves.

It just so happened that day that Harry went out with his current girlfriend, a girl from Ravenclaw, not Cho Chang, but another girl unknown to the both of them. Rather than stay in the house and rot, they had went out to the beach and played. 

Hermione's hair was no longer as bushy as it was and she had tied it up in a simple and straight ponytail – advantages of magic. It was a wonderful time, just the two of them alone on the sandy beaches, the waves hitting the shore every now and than. Sunset was near and they had had a mat laid and sat to watch the sun setting. The mixture of the colours, azure, orange and red blended like water colours on a piece of paper. It was beautiful, with different shades occurring at different positions in the sky. It half made Hermione wished she had a camera to take down this beautiful scenery. 

Warmth was slowly decreasing as the sun set. There was still an hour before dark. Ron sneaked a look at Hermione. She was beautiful. The setting sun had framed her crouching figure perfectly; the beads of water droplets rolled down her cheeks and glistened in the sun. _Hermione's beautiful, I knew that, but never was she as beautiful as this, what would it feel like to kiss those luscious red lips of her. _

Within Ron's head, a scheme was already planned out. He would do anything to get a chance to kiss those lips of hers. Ron shifted silently and slowly, edging by the minute closer to the Hermione. Hermione, being captivated by the scene, made no move or indications that she had noticed Ron's oncoming figure. A silly grin formed on Ron's face as he leaned in for the kill. Busted. Hermione had noticed and quickly stood up, arms cross over her chest. Ron fell flat and kissed the mat which was full of sand particles. Hermione laughed at him. He was a sight. Ron stood out and try his best to spit out the sand from within his mouth.

"Want to kiss me? Not a chance." Hermione taunted before she ran on her bare feet over the sand. Ron wiped his mouth and ran after her. This began their chase. 

**_Oh, you can kiss me on a Monday, a Monday,  
A Monday is very very good   
Or you can kiss me on a Tuesday, a Tuesday,  
A Tuesday, in fact I wish you would   
Or you can kiss me on a Wednesday, a Thursday,  
A Friday and Saturday is best   
But never ever on a Sunday, a Sunday,  
A Sunday, cause that's my day of rest_**

****

Hermione laughed as she ran around the trees in the formation of eights, escaping Ron's continuous pounces. He got a kiss, yes, a kiss from the sand, but not from his lady Hermione and he sure wasn't about to give up yet. 

**_Most anyday you can be my guest   
Anyday you say but my day of rest   
Just name the day that you like the best   
Only stay away on my day of rest_**

****

Hermione peeked out from the side of the tree, only to see Ron's grinning face. She turned around the other side, only to see Ron once again. Both of them started to prowl around the tree like a prey and its predator, playing the game of hunting. No matter which side Hermione turned to, she would always come face to face with a grinning Ron.

**_Oh, you can kiss me on a cool day, a hot day,  
A wet day, which ever one you choose   
Or try to kiss me on a grey day, a May day,  
A pay day, and see if I refuse  
And if you make it on a bleak day, a freak day,  
Or a week day, well you can be my guest  
But never ever on a Sunday, a Sunday,  
The one day, I need a little rest_**

So, it went on. They scurried from tree to tree. When Hermione sped up, Ron did the same. When Hermione stopped, Ron stopped. So Hermione would run out from behind a tree, with Ron just two trees away, right behind her. If she was to stop and duck behind a tree, Ron would stop and duck behind a tree. It was a hilarious scene. Passer-bys who had been taking a stroll round the beach all stood in a crowd to watch this two young lovers. 

**_Oh, you can kiss me on a Monday, a Monday,  
A Monday is very very good   
Or you can kiss me on a Tuesday, a Tuesday,  
A Tuesday, in fact I wish you would   
Or you can kiss me on a Wednesday, a Thursday,  
A Friday and Saturday is best   
But never ever on a Sunday, a Sunday,  
A Sunday, cause that's my day of rest_**

****

The frolicking around trees stopped, but their chase hadn't. They were running through the rose bushes in the park nearby. As they run pass, passer-bys would stopped and stared at them in surprise. Imagine two young adults, dressed only in their swim-wear running about in a park full of children and properly dressed people. They were certainly special, one in a kind is what one would say. 

**_Most anyday you can be my guest   
Anyday you say but my day of rest   
Just name the day that you like the best   
Only stay away on my day of rest_**

****

The park was soon ditched behind, it didn't seem like any moment that these chase was going to stop. Both of them didn't seem in the least bit tired. Hermione had made a detour back to the beach and made a dive into the water. Ron stood at the edge, arms at his waist. Hermione poked her head out of the water and stuck her tongue out at him. Taking a few steps back, he ran in full speed towards the edge of the water and jumped in after her. 

**_Oh, you can kiss me on a cool day, a hot day,  
A wet day, which ever one you choose   
Or try to kiss me on a grey day, a May day,  
A pay day, and see if I refuse  
And if you make it on a bleak day, a freak day,  
Or a week day, well you can be my guest  
But never ever on a Sunday, a Sunday,  
The one day, I need a little rest!_**__

Hermione quickly wade further away, but it was too late. Ron had pounced on her, sending spurts of water into the air. His weight brought her down to the water, but he had gained a footing and had held her up. 

"So what do you say Herm?" Ron asked, his eyes dancing mischievously as he leaned forward. Hermione put a finger to kiss lips and Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Is today a Sunday?" Hermione asked, grinning, knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is, but what I want, is what I get." Ron said as he leaned in and took her lips in her. Hermione reacted to him. He tasted sweet, a little salty from the sea water and bitter from the sand. 

People on the beach had their eyes affixed to this couple kissing in the water. It seems like they have had a lot of attention today from people. Many went "awww.." It was a very sweet and romantic scene. 

::End of Flashback::

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. That was her first kiss, very beautiful, very memorable. If memories keep drifting back to her, how could she ever forget him? She took a sip out of the drink. It was supposed to sour, but now, it tasted salty, perhaps, from her tears that rolled down when she was reminiscing. 

The automatic doors opened as Harry rushed in, excited, his face flushed as she quickly dragged Hermione out of her seat. Taken by surprised, she almost tripped. 

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked. 

"Somewhere that will cheer you up." Harry said, grinning as he pulled her all the way across the street. He was determined to cheer her up, and that was what he will do. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up. It was a theatre. Quiet but it looked majestic. The bricks were old and its plate had Chinese words painted on it. "Da Zhai". _Now, what did those words meant? Hermione stood outside, pondering on the two words that had gotten her messed up. _

Harry was in a corner, speaking to an Eurasian who was in a blue coloured suit. When he was done, Harry quickly grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and dragged her into the theatre. 

"What the?" Hermione trailed off as she was pulled through the swinging doors of the theatre. The theatre had a musty smell to it. It seemed so desolate, with an eerie feeling to it, and the phobia of the entire theatre falling upon them. Bright lights were suddenly turned on. Both Harry and Hermione and nothing to fear about ghosts, they had met many themselves, but these were Chinese ghosts, but still, it shouldn't be a problem. Harry led Hermione to one of the tattered and dusty cushion seat when he sat her down on it.

"Give me a minute. I'll be back." Harry said, with a grin on his face. He knew his plan was going to work. Well, it had to. Hermione watched Harry's disappearing figure and suddenly felt lonely, and a little bit cold. The theatre was huge and she was just only one soul in the entire place. Harry had gone. For a moment, she wished Ron was here with her. 

The lights at the back suddenly dimmed and the stage lights brightened. Though old, they worked very well and produced luminous light. The heavy velvet blue curtains draw noisily apart, sweeping up the dust only the floor towards backstage. Hermione was shocked. There were no performances due in this old theatre, how could there be a show? A show performed by ghost perhaps. Now, that was supposed to make her feel better.

Just as she was about to step up to leave, a spotlight focused on the corner of the screen, and music started playing on the squeaky old speakers. Hermione watched, entranced. 

**_Pretty woman, walkin' down the street  
Pretty woman the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you _****_–_****_ mercy_**

****

At this moment, from the corner of the stage, a woman, or rather, Harry dressed like a woman, swaying his hips and flipping his hair, singing to the tune of Pretty Woman, a particular famous movie back in the days. Harry had donned a blonde wig which reached his waist and had put on a hot pink dress and work high heels. He began walking across the stage, pretending to be a woman. Hermione looked at his shocked. This was not the Harry she knew, what ever made him become… become… become a sissy. Harry blew a kiss towards her, grin cheekily, before disappearing behind the backstage. 

**_Pretty woman won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman that you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me_**

****

Harry appeared again on stage, but this time, he was dressed a lot like Charlie Chaplin. He had a walking stick and had those weird looking moustaches and lifted his hat every now and than, bowing to imaginary people, raising his hats as if he was searching for someone. And when he finally did, he would stop momentarily halfway on the stage and point his stick in the direction, before running off the backstage again. Hermione watched, shocked, entranced, a smile slowing forming on her face. 

**_Pretty woman stop awhile  
Pretty woman talk awhile  
Pretty woman give your smile to me  
Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman look my way  
Pretty woman say you'll stay with me  
Cuz I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight_**

****

Harry appeared again, this time as a clown with a big nose. He gave Hermione a stupid grin before moving about in those abnormally big shoes of his, singing to the tune. Looking around, doing tricks, and shaking his backside every now and than. Suddenly, he started bowing and tried to squeeze himself into a small car, but ended up with on leg in the car and tried to skate all the way out of the stage but slipped and fell, rolling out of the stage with his back on the floor, cleaning it of its dust. Hermione watched opened mouth, and tried to stifle her laughter. It was hard, but she had to. 

**_Pretty woman don't walk on by  
Pretty woman don't make me cry  
Pretty woman don't walk away, OK  
If that's the way it must be, OK  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see?_**

****

This time, Harry walked out once again, his normal self, donning a midnight blue robe, looking as ravishing and handsome he had ever been, his hair still jutting out at all four corners, his mysterious green eyes sparkling with mischief. Seeing that Hermione had smiled, he knew he had accomplished his mission. As he sang, he made face expression according to the lyrics. A crying face, and unhappy face, a disappointed face. Hermione could no longer controlled her laughter, burst out laughing. This was one of the first time in weeks that she had actually laughed. It was good to laugh. Suddenly all was gone, and only Harry and her existed, the songs he sang, he actions he did. 

**_Is she walkin' back to me?  
Yeah, she's walkin' back to me  
Oh, oh, pretty woman_**

****

Nearing the end of the song, Harry sauntered down suavely, an action which would make most girls drop dead at his feet. He headed towards Hermione, enjoying every moment of it, a smirk plastered on his face as he stepped closer. Hermione just looked at him with a certain interest and a similar smirk on her face. He circled round her once, before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him just as the music ended.

"May I have the honour of treating you to tonight's dinner, my pretty lady?" Harry asked, an eyebrow cocked high up as he looked at her. 

"Anything you say." Hermione said smiling as Harry propped her upright. And together, these two best friends, walk out together hand in hand, singing and kicking their legs, can-can style, much to the amusement of passer-bys, to the song of Pretty Woman. 

****


End file.
